


I Can Only Be Myself

by Lillipad760



Series: Just little fics I wrote of an alternate universe that all connects [5]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillipad760/pseuds/Lillipad760





	I Can Only Be Myself

Gabriel knew that there were cliques. Heck, he was kind of in one of his own! That doesn't mean that he didn't find most of them disgusting. His group of adherents were all misfits, or at one point in life been expelled from another clique. Gabriel was known as a trickster. From projecting his voice to mess with a crowd, to disrupting a kiss seconds before it happened, Gabe was your number one suspect. This constant pranking is what got him averted by most of his peers, but that didn't come close to interceding his constant joking. He learned to except himself, and to love himself dearly. Gabe was almost always trying to contract the amount of discrimination in his life. He adopted Cas, a homosexual boy, into his group of friends. Gabe also knew that Cas was dating that Winchester boy, but he let Dean go without hazing nor interrogation. Cas and Gabriel became extremely close, and Gabe knew he would never remit the younger boy from his life. Of course, they both knew that they would incur contradictions to their belief that different doesn't mean worse, but they were willing to overcome them anyways. After a while, Cas began to trust Gabe with everything, up to the point where his parents left and Gabriel agreed to take care of them. High school was tough, and people were still cold toward Gabriel's band of misfits, but they lived on. They stood strong. And they stayed brave.


End file.
